sakura haruno dans une autre monde
by ayame0594
Summary: et si sakura haruno et morte dans son monde et si elle rencontre une déesse qui va lui donné une chance de vivre mais dans un autre monde ? voila l'histoire de sakura haruno dans ONE PIECE 0


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura/span** aih ma tête **br / br /**moi le narateur **br / br /sakura ouvra les yeux mais la lumière était trop lumineuse elle referma ses paupière aussi vite quelle est avait ouvert elle attendu quelque seconde avant de les rouvrir mais plus doucement que la première fois elle ne voyer pas encore très bien mais après quelque minute sakura si fait et elle des couvres quelle est sur une plagebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ** mais ou je suis tomber moi **br / br /sakura regarda au tour t'elle est vu une fumer qui monter elle marcha jusqu'à un petit village ou il y avait des enfant qui joué a la bal devant elle sakura regarda la plus grande pâtisse et y pénétra a class="link" href=" . ?id_article=2409105423id_article_media=-1"une jeune femme/a qui avait l'aire timide s'approcha d'elle a pas de tortue avec les joues qui virai au rouge sakura ne pouvez s'empêcher de penser quelle ressembler beaucoup a hinatabr / br /Jeune femme : bonjourbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: bonjourbr / br /Jeune femme : je m'appelle lura et je travaille a la mairie je ne vous et jamais vu icibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: bonjour je ** merde je dit quoi **br / br /sakura entendu une vois dans sa têtebr / br /Olympe ** sakura dit que tu tes réveiller sur la plage et que tu ne te souvient plus de rien**br / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: ** mais pk **br / br /Olympe ** si tu leur dit que du viens d'un autre monde il font de croire pour une folle **br / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span je me suis réveiller sur la plage et c'est tout ce que je me souviensbr / br /lura ; oh est vous ne s'avait pas votre nombr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: je panse que c'est sakurabr / br /lura ; bien suis moi je t'amène au mairebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura/span :au quoibr / br /lura ; 0.0 tu te souvient pas de ce qu'est un mairebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ** merde je fait quoi Olympe **br / br /Olympe ** sakura il va valoir te débrouillé tout seul la prochaine foie le maire ce lui qui s'occupe de la ville **br / br /lura : sakurabr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: si si je plaisantebr / br /lura : ah j'ai eu peurbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ahahahah dslbr / br /lura : viens suis moibr / br /sakura marcher et suivez lura qui l'amena a une porte elle toca et un homme lui dit d'entré lura explique la situation de sakura et lui dit que lura devait l'emmenai la ville pour lui faire un tours cher le médecin et ensuite trouver un endroit ou dormie et surtout aller au poste de la marine dire qu'il y avait une s'en toute un naufrage le maire du petit village pris un escargot dans c'est mais quand sakura vu l'escargot parlerbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span **0.0 mais c'est quoi il fait quoi comment c'est possible si j'appelle Olympe pour lui demander elle va encore ce maître en colère **br / br /lura : sakura un problèmebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span non que fait ilbr / br /lura : le maire prévient la marine pour lui annoncer ta visitebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura/span : ah bonbr / br /lura : aller viens sakura on va cher moi et on va praiparai qu'elle que s'affairebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: pk sabr / br /lura : et bien la ville est a 8 heur de marchebr / br / span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura:/span bien ** mois ci je pouvez aller tout seul sa me prendrai 4 voir 3 heurbr / br /**sakura narrateur**br / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"lura partie en direction de cher elle a la grande surprise ça maison était plutôt petit je rentre et directement je rentre dans une petite cuisine et je fois au bout un lit a deux place a 7 pas de la cuisine a coté de la cuisine il y a une porte ou il y a écrie sal de bain puis a coté un escalier lura me dit da la suivre ce que je fit arriver en haut il y a deux autre porte je rentre dans l'une des chambre une petite chambre avec 3 lit et une petit armoire/spanbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span c'est ta chambrebr / br /lura : oui je la partage avec mais deux petite sœurbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: tu a des sœurbr / br /lura : oui marika 10 ans et layla 13 ansbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span et la pièce a cotébr / br /lura : la chambre de mais deux grand frère luc 21 ans et fye 19 ansbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span tu a quelle agebr / br /lura : 17 ans et toibr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span je coirs avoir a peut près le même agebr / br /lura : a oui c'est vrai tu est amnésiquebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura/span : et le lit en basbr / br /lura : mais parentbr / br /... : lura tes a la maisonbr / br /lura : quand on parler du loup JE SUIS EN HAUTbr / br /maman de lura : viens m'aiderbr / br /lura : j'arrive sakura prend le sacbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span okbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"Moi et lura decent et je découvre une femme de 40 ans a peut près brune au yeux vert pastel elle me regarde attentivement puis/spanbr / br /Maman de lura : lura va renger sa dans la cuisinebr / br /lura : ouibr / br /Maman de lura : qui est ton amisbr / br /lura : elle s'appelle sakura elle est amnésique et le maire pense que c'est du a un naufragebr / br /Maman de lura : oh pauvre enfantsbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: bonjours madamebr / br /maman de lura : appelle moi jeannebr / br /lura : maman je doit l'emmenai a la villebr / br /jeanne : donc tu ne reviendra que demainbr /lura : ouibr / br /jeanne : je passe un coup file a ta tante pour lui dire que tu y va dormir cette nuitbr / br /lura : oui maman aller viens sakurabr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: au revoirbr / br /jeanne : au revoir sakurabr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"nous fume donc partie lura me m'expliqua que le village était séparai en trois partie prés de la plage le village de samac ou vie 106 personne et la ville durax au nous nous rendons qui est composer de 2099 personne et la troisième partie personne n'y alla c'était trop dangereux elle m'expliqua que c'était une immense forêt d'animaux sauvage elle me raconta que sa famille vivez ici de puis 8 génération sont père était pécheur et que sa mère travailler dans le seul restaurent du village et a eu deux leur parent avait du mal a joindre les deux bout il ne gagner que 10 pièce d'argent par semaine mais elle me raconta que son frère luc était dans la marine enfin il n'était que matelot mais gagner chaque semaine 10 pièce d'argent et vu qu'il ne rentré pas avan mois le plus longtemps il revenais avec beaucoup d'argent et en donnait 65 pour cent a c'est parent et le reste partait a la banque pour lui plus tare je lui demander que fessait fy elle me disait qu'il était l'apprentis du forgeron mais qu'il ne gagner de 2 pièce tout les 8 jours je lui demander ce quelle fessait elle me dit quelle était secrétaire pour le maire elle gagner 2 piége d'agent tout les semaine et n'en garder que 1 de puis quelle travailler elle a mis de coté 12 pièce d'ors elle avait travailler de puis 1 ans maintenant je me rendit conte que sa vis n'était pas des plus simple/spanbr / br /lura : on fait une pausebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span si tu veuxbr / br /lura : d'après le soleil il est midi on marche de puis 3 heur tu a faimbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span euh GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRbr / br /lura : je crois que sa veut dire oui çabr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span dslbr / br /lura : tienbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"lura me passa un sandwich je ne s'avait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait dedans mais c'était bon nous avons repris la route après une petite demi heur d'après ce que javait compris il nous reste 5 heur de route/spanbr / br /lura : aihbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: tu tes fait malbr / br /lura : c'est rienbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span montrebr / br /lura me montra sa chevillebr / br /lura : tkt c'est rienbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span on dirai une petite entorse rien de bien méchantbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"je pris le mouchoir que j'avait dans ma poche et mis de l'eaux dessus et fit un petit bandage/spanbr / br /lura : tes médecinbr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura :/span ** oui on peut dire ça ** je c'est pasbr / br /lura : d'après ce que tu viens de faire je pansebr / br /span style="color: #ff00ff;"sakura /span: attend labr / br /Je partie chercher un bout de boit je le passer a lura pour quelle sa puis dessusbr / /p 


End file.
